The Ever Blue Sky
by DesDiv6
Summary: My original character, Rhun, visits Isara's grave five years after the war. The two of them were quite close, and read on to get at least the piece of the story I have written here.


The Ever Blue Sky

OnlyForIsara

General Notes: This is fan fiction, of course, and I have messed around with a few of the events' timing and general details are changed as well. I mixed together parts from the game, from the anime, the manga, and my own made-up parts (I will go into detail about these at the end of the story). The protagonist is Rhun Carroll, a member of Squad 7 who had harbored feelings for Isara since the beginning. This is a story to show his return to her grave 5 years after the war. To be honest, I am not really happy with how it turned out. Next year I will hopefully have a much more satisfactory product. This is a short story, with some images mixed in. It would be like a novella's novella Light novel.

Personal Notes 1: I use Welks and Is, from the English ver. of the game, although I personally prefer Nii-san, and just simply Isara. Since this does not take place in Japan, it would not make sense to use Nii-san, however, so Welks it is!

Personal Notes 2: I have this thing about not revealing names right away, even though you already know who the characters are. If you have read the series, that is. I know this is a little flaw, but I feel that usually I can make it sound ok. This time it felt a little redundant, but I guess I will just have to do better next time.

Personal Notes 3: Rhun is pronounced "Rhay-un." Not "Rune"

Personal Notes 4: The cover was the commission I had requested that Tsuyun do for me. It was the only one that I felt worked, as I didn't have the time to make a cover myself. The two inserts are mostly direct-models from the manga or anime. I was originally going to do a manga, but I trust my writing much more than my drawing.

Personal Notes 5: Technically at the age Isara (Child) is at, speaking full sentences is extremely rare. However, for the sake of the story I've gone fantasy style with it. She can speak basic sentences. Deal with it! =D

The smell of gun oil mixed with gasoline filled my nose. The dirt beneath my shoes was as hard packed as cement after thousands of feet had marched on its surface. The smells were the same as back then, when we all stood together for the first time. Perhaps it is true what they say, that the war may end, but a part of you will never leave the war. Everything from back then is as clear to me as the bright blue sky above. Sometimes I wonder if I am hallucinating. I can hear their voices, their laughs, their cries as I walk down this path. Those dear friends who have all gone their separate ways. Even now, I'm sure they are the same as they were back then. The image of a particularly active twin-tailed friend came to mind. Even after 5 years, she wasn't willing to concede defeat to that nationally known famous singer. Speaking of which... that person would definitely be coming today, as well... after all, she had her own promise to uphold. Taking a break from her always-busy schedule, it's a wonder that there aren't any of her die-hard fans around waiting to stalk her. Well, perhaps they were being mindful of the circumstances.

At any rate, this place... even if there wasn't a war, and the barracks lay empty; it still was a place I called home. It was the place where my feelings run the strongest. Back then, when I had just joined the militia, I had felt like I was unstoppable. The Empire was knocking on our front doorstep and I was raring to send them packing. I was like any other teen-aged gung-ho volunteer, a very small fish that thought he was king of the pond. I felt like that, until I met all of them. The first memory of Squad 7 I have was sitting alone in our meeting hall, with all of the other squad members, waiting for our commander to come. None of us had heard anything, but the gruff old veteran, Largo Potter, was already musing about the fact that it was most likely some young lieutenant without any real experience. A couple of the others were voicing their agreement, and none of the others seemed to care enough to stop them. It really felt uncomfortable. I can clearly remember my thoughts at the time. "We aren't united. We're just a bunch of rejects that weren't allowed into the regular military. What use are we but to be meat shields?" I really was a pretty pathetic human being back then.

When the commander first introduced himself, everyone collectively was probably holding their breaths. This was the son of the last Great War's hero but, to be

honest, he didn't really look anything like a soldier. It wasn't that he was small or weak, quite the opposite, but the air he gave off was wrong. I, and probably no one else from the squad, cannot forget the words he told us that day.

"What is the most important thing in combat?" Experience? Strength? Skill? All of those came to mind, and a few of the other members voiced similar opinions. Largo, in particular, was forceful about this. But the commander disagreed. "You lives are what is most important. You will most likely experience many different things from here on out. Happy times, sad times, fun times, painful times. If you are dead, then it is all over. If you are still alive, then there is always hope for the future."

At first, I didn't understand his meaning, but now it is as clear the bright blue sky above. I remember what he told me after it was all over, almost as a continuation to his words those months before.

"You live so those that cannot, that still live in your heart, will be able to experience those things as well. Even if every day is grey and moody, keep your head high and proud."

After that... I clutch the small thing in my hand, my hand shaking slightly from the memory.

"Why do you have that? It's supposed to be–" At my words, the commander only smiled, the small doll made of thatched grass sitting lightly in his open palm. This didn't make me angry, like I had thought it would, but only caused me to pause. "I left that at her grave."

Giving his usual carefree laugh, the commander rubbed the back of his head ruefully. "Well, she gave it to you, so I figure she'd want you to have it, right?"

You really couldn't win against him. Even with such a simple reason like that, everything seemed to fall into place. Taking the small thing into my hands, I squeezed it gently. I could almost smell her scent still on it, the strength that spoke of the time it must have taken to make it. Something like that faded away in the years past, but then it was still fresh in my memory. Now, of course, it is long gone but I can still imagine it. I remember still, however, the words that she imparted to me when she first gave it to me, on that Feast of All Spirits exactly 5 years ago.

It started out with a collision. Having lost that bet with the brothers, I had to go get drinks for us to share, before the battle. I was not paying any attention, so I was unable to stop myself from running into the dejected looking figure that had just rounded the corner. I did, however, catch slight of the person I had knocked over, however. The last person I had wanted to hurt in any way, who already looked as if she wanted to cry, curled into a ball before realizing where she was. She got up quickly and bowed low, like she always did... as if she really thought it was her fault. "I'm really sorry, I should have–"

"N-no! I was the one who ran into you! I really should pay attention when I'm running." I shook my head. Really bad timing. At least I was not acting too strangely as I apologized. Still, she kept her bow low before raising her head. She then had a slight smile on her face, her apparent depression not totally gone but was somewhat replaced by a look of relief.

"I'm glad I ran into you before... before the battle. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to..." As she talked, she brought her hands up to chest level, balled into fists. A small doll was clutched in her hand. I remembered that it was a traditional Darcsen plaything. Somehow, I felt like I had to mention it. It had to be some sort of good luck charm, but I had not seen her carry it before.

"That's a cute doll. Did you make it yourself?" At those words, she nodded, a slight blush touching her cheeks. Instead of a smile, however, she again had that slightly lost, sad look back in her eyes.

"It's a good luck charm... I made it for Rosie. I gave one to Mr. Largo, as well."

Now I understood. She had made these dolls to thank the two of them. Well, perhaps for Rosie it was more of a token of her friendship. The fact that she didn't accept it though... I could only imagine how the girl in front of me felt, her face slowly looking more and more crushed. I wanted to go find Rosie at that moment, to force her to take the little thing, and _finally _have that real conversation that both of them probably wanted. But it was not my place to do anything. After all, I was an outsider in that. I did not know why Rosie hated Darcsens so much, but it was this stubborn girl that she had beef with

and trying to force her to reconcile would never work. She was very stubborn herself, in fact. Instead, I tried brightening the mood with some teasing.

"Huh... just Rosie and Largo? What about mine?" I laughed gently. In truth, however, I probably had really hoped back then that I would get one. While I was not like Rosie and Largo, who had warmed up to her over time, I had always tried to be as friendly as possible, ever since our first meeting back on that first day. I was not persistent to the point where I felt I would have scared her, but I always offered to help her with the Edelweiss' maintenance, and brought her coffee when she was up into the wee hours of the night. Of course, Kreis and Leon were always there to help, so in the end I was usually turned away with a polite smile. Speaking of which, Kreis... he probably still had those treasured wrenches that she had always carried wherever she went. That birthday present from the commander. Every nut and bolt, every improvised weapon she had created had been touched by those tools. However... she had not given them to him. The commander had done this in her place, at that time where she would never have the chance to touch them again.

Back on track though, I probably actually came off as a little annoying. It had not taken anyone any time to notice how much attention I was giving her. In the beginning, Largo and Rosie had just ignored me in exasperation, while later Largo would constantly give me grief about it, usually joined in by the twins and whoever else was in a playful mood. I suppose she had always probably known, as she was not that oblivious. I have wondered since that day if she was simply being considerate of my feelings? That holiday where we had that fateful battle, I might have had my mind elsewhere, which would have surely been a fatal error.

At my slight tease, she had simply just bowed her head slightly while closing her eyes gently. "Actually... I do. I didn't think I would be able to give you it before the battle but now that I found you..."

She took my hand and began a slow run towards the courtyard, to where we would soon be gearing up for battle. Her hand was warm and soft. I realized it was the first time I had ever touched her skin. Before, whenever I would be helping her out, she was always wearing those durable gloves along with her jumpsuit. I wondered if it was because of those gloves that she still had such softness. There were calluses to prove the

number of hours she had spent working maintenance, but those only blended with the warmth to create a mix of strength and gentleness. In what felt like an eternity, yet only a short moment, we were in front of her prized family possession, that tank which had brought our squad the winning edge in battle so many times. On it sat a doll so very much like the one she clutched in her hand. Letting go of my hand, she picked this one up also, and presented it to me. "I wanted to give this to you. I wanted to apologize for all the trouble I've brought you, and to thank you for all the help."

I remember shaking slightly at those words. Trouble? If anything I had thrown myself at every opportunity. I took it from her hand, maintaining as much composure as I could. "I didn't feel like I was troubled at all! I mean, I thought it was the other way around, really."

"No, you were very helpful! I was really relieved, you know, to have someone that was willing to help me so much with the Edelweiss' maintenance." She smiled at this, which made me blush slightly. She really looked amazing when she smiled. If only there were more opportunities to see it.

"So, this is a good luck charm, then? What kind of luck?" She nodded at my question. "The battle today. The spirits gathered around us will protect you. As long as you

touch this, they will make sure you don't die." With those words, her face had returned back to that look of determination that

she had always shown during battle. It was such a look of loveliness, beauty that outshone even her dazzling smile, that I could not stop myself from the action that took place after. Moving quickly to her, ignoring her sudden look of surprise, I embraced her tightly. Someone this strong, just seeing her like this, acting as strong as steel even when she had so many troubled thoughts in her mind, more than I ever had, was more than I could handle. She was still from shock for a few seconds, but allowed me to continue holding her. She probably understood what I was feeling. I felt like my entire being, all of my thoughts were being transmitted to her. I wanted her to know exactly what I was thinking at that time. That I was proud of her, that I loved her, that she did not have to worry about me. She knew my feelings, but never responded to them. Instead, she simply murmured in a sort of relieved tone. "Thank you, Rhun."

After only a few more moments, I let go of her, still feeling a little high from the emotional surge. I clutched the doll sitting gently in my hand. She nodded. "Right! Now..."

She looked at the remaining doll in her hand, and gave a small sad smile. Feeling that I had to say something, I blurted out, "I'm sure Rosie will accept it soon! She is really stubborn, you know. I'm sure she really wants to make up with you."

"I... know that," she gave a little laugh at this, but her face once again betrayed her emotions. "Ha... You and Mr. Zaka..."

Before I could ask what she meant, the bell sounded loudly, to which she jumped in surprise. The meeting time! Before we were meeting outside, we had to attend the planning session at the command room. I had forgotten about this, and apparently so had she, being caught up in the moment. We ran as fast as we could, covering the span of the courtyard and the hallways in what seemed like only a minute. The meeting had evidently already started by the time we arrived, but the girl beside me, not out of breath at all, opened the door quickly and walked in. "Sorry I'm late, Welks. The smoke rounds we thought up are finished."

"Smoke rounds?" Rosie and Largo asked this in unison. I too was puzzled. I had not helped her the previous day, as Zaka had found me and convinced me to help Leon and him with the Shamrock's maintenance instead.

"So that's the plan you were talking about yesterday." That man rubbed his colorful Darcsen headband ruefully. Despite the question not being directed at him, Welkin responded,

"Yes. She stayed up all night last night making these. They should provide a strong defense for us to be able to punch our way through to the enemy base."

All... night? But she seemed so energetic. To have that much strength still... well, it was very much like her, I had to admit. Another person was just as shocked as I was, the one person I had hoped would respond in such a way.

"Isara..." Rosie whispered softly, almost in disbelief. Hearing this response, Isara turned towards her and said in a calm voice, her look as determined as it had been when she had given me my doll, which I squeezed even harder then.

"I want to protect Squad 7 with everything I have. I..." with these words, she had a happy carefree look on her face. "I really love everyone in Squad 7, and I don't want anyone to die. If this will help even just a little bit, then it will have been worth it."

It... was worth it. I could remember so many times when I heard the machine guns blatting out their thousands of rounds, only to have them never come even close to touching me as I ran through the smoke. I wanted to believe that the Darcsen doll protected me as well. Rosie would tell me, later, that she actually had been saved directly by the doll. She did not go into details but it was enough. It was an answer that satisfied our emotional needs at the time. Both of us would say, knowing full well that it would hurt even more thinking about it, "She should have kept one for herself."

Apple

But things do not go the way they are supposed to. Saying, "should have" is denying reality. Even if reality is cruel, there is nothing gained by it. After that, the days turned grey and sad, especially with the war taking an even harder toll on us. So many terrible things happened that the good times of the past seemed to fade away into the grey.

It was pathetic, really. I had to realize that I had no grown up at all. I had only used her as like a sort of support to keep me going, and when she was gone I began to slowly become more scared, weaker, less attentive. It got to the point that Welkin, who had seemed to be more and more anxious despite his calm composure, removed me from the main roster for a certain period of time. I instead worked maintenance with Zaka. I can remember that it was only a short period of time, though, thanks to a few words.

One day I was sitting on a crate beside the Shamrock, just staring up into the sky. I probably would have looked a lot cooler with a cigarette but I was not thinking anything like that at that moment. The others were preparing for battle, and there was a lot of bustling around. I would notice some of the passersby shooting furtive glances at me. Rosie had chewed a bunch of people out a few days earlier since she knew how I was feeling but... she had been able to recover and led the shocktroopers just as well as she had in the past. Perhaps I really had just been in shock at the time. It only took a reminder for me to get back on my feet. "Thanks for the work, kid."

A hand came down a little hard on my left shoulder, jolting me from my trance- like state. Tilting my head slightly, I saw a dark shadow in my vision, which swiftly turned into the figure that I had seen the most in the recent days. The gruff looking tank pilot gave me a small salute before plopping himself down beside me. "So, you aren't heading out today?"

"No."

He gave a small sigh at those words. He seemed to pause for a few moments, before saying the words that probably everyone had wanted to say. "You know, it wasn't your fault she died. It wasn't yours, nor was it Rosie's."

"You've already had this talk with her?" I laughed inwardly. Of course he had. Zaka liked to butt into people's business. Always meaning well but that did not stop it from hurting. His next words stopped me.

"She didn't need me to. She was able to get back onto her own two feet by herself." Zaka shook his head and pushed my shoulder slightly. "The commander, he has been off as well, but... he still is fighting–"

"I'd be fighting if they gave me the chan–" The shot came out of nowhere. I obviously had not been expecting it at all. Zaka's fist had slammed straight into my jaw. I just sat there, not even trying to fight back. Perhaps I had thought this was karma. Maybe the Darcsen spirits were getting their revenge on me. Before I could think further, however, he spoke, his voice gruff yet as cold as ice. "You were just thinking 'This is karma' right? You think that somewhere, the Darcsen spirits are laughing as you lie there on the ground."

He spat into the dirt and dragged me back up. "Listen, kid. We, the Darcsens, despite what people may say, and what history wrote, are peaceful."

"Was that punch supposed to be peaceful?" I retort, anger now coursing through my veins. My entire being was screaming to fight back, to pay Zaka back for his words and punch. However, on the inside I knew he was right. There was no reason for me to get so mad. Maybe this was the result of allowing my emotions to build up so long. I had not even properly cried or mourned her, instead just letting everyday go by, like the grains of sand in an hourglass. Zaka had no time for my soul searching, however, and just gripped my jacket again, lifting me back to my feet.

"That? That wasn't a punch. That was a love tap. _This _is how I punch." A shot to the stomach that sent me to my knees. This strike had hurt ten times the punch to the face. I felt like every bit of air had been pushed from my body and I just collapsed again, this time not even able to get up for a moment. "How does the pain feel? It really hurts, doesn't it? Imagine how much it hurts to get shot. How much it hurts to know you are about to die. You think this pain is comparable to that?"

"Of... course... not," I gasped, while I was still angry, I could not do more than swipe half-assedly at his legs, which he easily sidestepped. "This pain... is nothing compared... to what she felt. I _know _that. What is... your point?"

"She did not cry, even as she died. We were both there. Do you remember what she did? She left, smiling. She was... a true Darcsen. She wanted everyone to remember her smiling face, even in her last moments." Zaka hauled me up again, only this time to set me back onto the crate. He stared hard into my eyes. "What do you think you are doing? You haven't learned anything from her."

"What... are you saying? I haven't learned?" I was still gasping slightly as I continued. "Learned what? I learned plenty. I learned the pain of losing the person most precious to me. I think _that _is something no one should have to experience."

"People experience that every day. Every day... people lose the ones love most every day. Welkin. He lost not only his sister, but his last remaining family member, as well. You aren't special in this war, kid." Zaka looked as if he wanted to punch me again, but knew it wouldn't do any good. "Isara lost her birth father and mother before she had even entered primary school. You knew that, right? She also lost her adoptive father only a few years after that. Yet she still walked forward, kept moving forward even with all that pain."

I froze. A memory, that had somehow escaped me until then. Perhaps it was because during that time whenever something reminded me about her I couldn't help but want to scream. Still, I could not believe that I had let such a precious memory fade away. Zaka had a smile on his face as I only could stare back at him, realizing my error.

It had been... perhaps a few weeks before that fateful battle. It had just been another typical day where I had planned to help Isara with the Edelweiss' maintenance. I heard soft lyrics emanating from the garage, so I stopped for a second. After all, there would only be one person in there at these hours, and I had never heard her sing before. Whatever she was singing had a slightly sad sounding tone, but each syllable was filled with so much emotion that it somehow felt right. Even now, I can remember the lyrics clearly. It helped, I suppose, that Rosie would often sing it, having that faraway look whenever she did so.

I must have made a noise because after a few more seconds, she had called out to me, or at least to the darkness surrounding. "Who's there?"

I came in, waving sheepishly. Isara looked up at me with that almost melancholic smile on her face. "Oh, good evening, Rhun."

"Hey, just dropping by to see if you needed any help," I hesitated and then added. "Sorry, I couldn't help but listen to your song. It's... really pretty. What is it?"

"It's an old Darcsen folksong. I can remember my mother singing it to me when I was young." I sat down beside her. She seemed to have been taking a break in between working. Looking at her, I could only think, _Oh, so that's where the emotion came from_. Remembering her mother every time she sang the song must have been painful, so why... Why did she sing still? Seeing the look on my face, she adopted a more kind smile. "I miss my mother and my birth father but if I sing I feel like I can feel a little closer to them. Small things like that make it all right."

"I... can't imagine how I would cope if someone I loved died," I said, speaking honestly. At that time, just like that other time, I was so weak, so afraid of everything falling apart, that I could not even really think about how I would manage to live through such a painful thing. Isara, however, never was like that. From the beginning she had that sort of calm determination that made her seem to radiate strength.

"You have to keep going forward!" She smiled and patted me gently on the head slightly.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"It's an old Darcsen saying. Look to the sky. Keep your eyes forward." She smiled, obviously pleased she was able to talk about this with someone. I wondered if everyone else, even those she considered friends, had ever tried learning about her people. I had to admit I was the same way though. I wanted to show that I did not have anything against the Darcsens, but at the same time, I didn't try to understand their culture, or how they lived. I did not even know exactly why they wore the shawls with that particular pattern. I had to only show how clueless I was, at the time.

"Again... huh?"

She laughed at my somewhat rude response, knowing that I just was not able to articulate exactly what I meant. As if reciting a spell, she said calmly, "The sky you see

above you is free and unbound. That is where the Darcsen spirit resides. Do not be entrapped by the past or the difficulties of the present. Always keep walking, with your eyes forever forward. It... is what the Darcsen people say when passing on a deceased's spirit. Look to the sky, where the spirits will always look down upon you."

She smiled, as if a little embarrassed, before continuing. "It means that even with all the bad and the suffering we may have to face, we have to keep going. Even if the person you hold most dear dies, you need to be able to move on. Giving up on your life... I wouldn't forgive you if you did that!"

That look told me she was serious. What she wanted was for peace. She wanted people to be friends, even if they had differences they had thought they would not be able to overcome. She wanted everyone to acknowledge each other and create a harmonious society.

Fdafd

"I won't forgive you if you give up on your life." This painful truth shocked me into action. Zaka, seeing my sudden revivification, chuckled softly.

"I see you remembered something important."

"Yeah. I need to fight. This upcoming battle is important, isn't it?" I looked at Zaka. I had heard some vague details about the next mission, but nothing major. All I knew was that it was like a personal favor to the commander and Alicia from Captain V arrott.

"Aye. We're taking back Bruhl."

Bruhl. Alicia was always talking about her bakery there. It was her hometown, The same for Welkin and... Isara, as well. I ran at full speed to headquarters, only to bump into the person I needed to see before he had even entered. Quickly bowing low, no time to let him get away, I practically shouted, "Please, put me back on the squad roster, Commander!"

Just looking coldly down at me, he asked in a calm voice, "Why? You aren't feeling well, right? We don't need anyone weighing us down."

"I won't. I promise I won't." I came up from my bow, giving as determined a look as I could. If I could help take back Bruhl... that would be redemption. That was what I thought back then. But I should have known that was the wrong way to think.

"You think that will somehow make Isara feel better?" His direct question startled me. I was about to answer just as forcefully as before, when I stopped. What... did I think? Was that really the reason that I wanted to join back? Surely, to be able to see her beautiful smile again would be the greatest reward, but that would not happen. She was dead, already. What I needed to do was build the future, along with my squadmates.

"I'm... sure that she would be happy to see her home back in Gallian hands... however..." I hesitated, trying to find the right words.

"However?"

"She would have wanted me to protect the squad. As she said... I really love everyone in Squad 7. I don't want anyone to die. Least of all myself. I have to keep moving on," I said this, my voice almost choking halfway through, trying to keep as

much composure as possible. Welkin wore an expression that I knew was the same as mine only a few minutes earlier. I suppose we both had forgotten that one important thing.

"I see. Very well, I will add you with the scouts that back up the Shamrock's advance," with that, he entered the command room, waving me to come in as well.

Oh. I had completely forgotten about this... I came to a stop along the dirt place leading to my destination. The place where I had spent most of my time. The garage. This was a spot filled with so many memories. Back then, they would have sent me into a depressed stupor, but now even if the tears burn, I can smile at the pleasant ones, while regretting, yet understanding the faults of the sad ones. I apparently was not the only person who had this idea. That singing idol was standing just inside, looking around. After heaving a big sigh, she turned around, coming face-to-face with me. I could only give a sheepish grin and wave. "Yo, Rosie."

"Rhun! It's been what... two years, huh? I missed you last Feast." "I arrived a little late. I suppose you had already gone by the time I got there?" "I actually went to an orphanage that took in a lot of Darcsen children... around

the time of the civil war." The civil war. I had not participated, as the militia wasn't reinstated, but I knew that it had been yet another time when Darcsens were persecuted and slaughtered without reason. That meant... I looked at her curiously. It would have made sense for her to have gone just to sing, but I felt there was something more. Seeing my look, she just sighed.

"I adopted a child. In fact, she's running around here somewhere. She's... excited to finally meet "Mommy's friend."" I winced at this. A child so young would not have understood that this... friend was dead. That they were visiting her grave. Hopefully Rosie would be able to convey this well. She had definitely mellowed down after the war, however. She had been an integral part of a big project dealing with the integration of Darcsens into many companies and the military, to give people exposure and hopefully

wider acceptance. She had always been passionate and fiery, her personality so matching the color of her hair.

"Speaking of the devil..." Rosie said, as a tap-tap-tap sound came into earshot. "Hey, come on back now! Don't get lost!"

The pitter-patter of footsteps came from behind me. A small figure wearing a Darcsen shawl flew into Rosie's arms. The girl looked so much like _her _it hurt. She had a similar hairstyle, and the same eyes. But this one... her eyes were innocent. Even through the war, I knew that she had never really felt the pain of losing someone. That somehow made it bearable. This girl. I knew that Rosie would do everything to make sure that she never had to go through what Isara did for the rest of her life. "She's so cute. What's her name?"

"Isana." Did... she pick this child because of her name? I could not believe such a thing. It had to be just a happy bonus.

"That is... a wonderful name. You have a very pretty name, Isana." I smiled kindly at the girl who clung to her adoptive mother like a monkey. She just stared curiously back at me, obviously wanting to know who I was, but trying to be polite and not ask me directly.

"This is an old friend of mine. He's here to visit my friend as well." Rosie gave that simple explanation, to which Isana seemed more excited about.

"Oh, oh! Is it going to be a party?"

I only could give a small shake of my head. "It won't be that exciting, well for me at least. I don't know what Rosie has planned."

Looking slightly disappointed, Isana went back to snuggling Rosie. The content- looking mother just nodded at me. "I'll let you go on ahead. There's another place I want to show her."

"All right. I'll see you there, then." I began to head off, before she remembered something important to tell me.

"Oh, the commander is there, today." "What?" Every year that I had come here, the commander had not shown up when I did.

However, I would always find flowers or some other offering lying around. I knew that

meant that Welkin and Alicia had been visiting, but unfortunately (or should I say fortunately?), I never ran into them. this time would be the first time in 5 years. Ever since he gave me my doll back, we had not talked about her since. No matter what, I knew that it would be hard, but it had to be done.

I continued towards the hill. With each passing step the number of visible graves grew and grew. To read each name would take days, if not weeks. To think there were so many dead. Her tombstone would have just been another impossible to find dot if I had not already carved its location into my heart. There I saw them standing, heads bowed as if in prayer. With them was a little girl, even younger than Isana had been, the spitting image of an infant Alicia. Her name was... Isara. I remember now. They had named this girl in memory of her. I stopped, not wanting to break their concentration. However, I guess that Alicia, being a Valkyria, had ears that were too sharp. She was the first to turn towards me, mouth slightly open in surprise.

"Rhun!" her smile was genuinely surprised in nature, but it was gratifying to see that she was happy to see me as well. Welkin, hearing this, turned around as well. They both looked somewhat older, but still practically the same as they had then. I found myself letting the past come back to me. The memories I felt would come rushing back, but my thoughts were stopped by the curious small voice, "Who is he?"

The little Alicia lookalike was holding onto her mother's skirt, looking a little scared. This got the exact opposite reaction than Isana had, before. It was such an adorable scene, I almost forgot why I had come. However, I quickly realized my error and coughed. I was about to introduce myself when Alicia did it for me. "This... is your Uncle Rhun."

"Uncle?" Both little Isara and I asked in unison. Alicia giggled a little at this. I just laughed it off, too. "Uncle Rhun is here to see Aunt as well."

I doubted that the little girl really knew what Alicia was talking about, but she nodded seriously at this. "It's nice to meet you, Isara."

I held out my hand, which she grasped as tightly as she could. Welkin had stayed out of the conversation at the start, content to let Alicia do the talking. At this time, however, he spoke up. "Have you come every year, Rhun?"

I looked directly into his eyes, while Isara still was clutching my hand with a vice- like grip. "Yes. I guess I've missed you every time, though."

Welkin looked at me, and then looked up at the clear blue sky. "Are you all right now?"

I considered his words. I could remember every important event of the past, and the memories still hurt badly, but wasn't that normal? I sometimes felt weighed down by these feelings, but I had never again let myself back into that sense of despair I had felt those 5 years ago. "Yeah, yeah, I am, I think. I guess... I feel like I wouldn't be myself if I did not come back here every year."

"Do you still love her?" This line of questions. I knew that this was what Welkin had been wanting to ask for all this time. Of all the members of Squad 7, I was the only one who sort of faded from the earth. It was not like I hadn't had a job or was homeless, but I only corresponded with the others when they would initiate contact. The only exceptions to this were Zaka and Kreis, who I would meet up with on occasion. I had never gotten married. This was probably the biggest sign that I still was stuck in the past. I knew that was the point that Welkin was getting at. Wouldn't it make Isara feel better if you found someone you loved and were happy? She never wanted anyone to be sad because of her. I knew that, but while I agreed, I was not going to change how I was.

"Yes. I still love her."

"You haven't found anyone since then?" asked Alicia, looking slightly anxious. I swear... these two always seemed to be on the same page. Even if Alicia would never understand what Welkin was doing or saying, they understood each other's feelings intimately, like they were a single being. I was envious. I wanted to find someone like that, but it was useless.

"No... I suppose every time I tried, I realized I couldn't." before either of them could speak up, I continued. "I think that it isn't wrong, to stay in love with the same person for your entire life. Even if they are dead, I feel that if you aren't sad, then what is the problem?"

I heard a footfall behind me. Rosie had shown up, and there was an interlude for greetings. Even with the seriousness of the situation, I heard Isana's quick footsteps to get closer to Isara. Well, with the two children here, it would definitely be a little lively. They

seemed to get along well, instantly. They did not even need to say anything to each other. They just sat down and Isara snuggled up to Isana. Seeing this, Welkin suddenly looked a little sad. I couldn't blame him. Isana looked so unforgivably like her that when little Isara was against her, it reminded us all that... this little girl would never know the feel of her aunt's arms. We would never be able to see Isara's delight in holding her niece. However, I suppose dwelling on such things would make her pretty mad. I simply walked closer to her grave, bare save for the replacement flowers that Welkin had put there. I did not have such a gift to give her, but only my feelings once again. I saluted it, holding my pose for a few seconds before turning back to the others. They all had those small smiles that spoke of polite kindness. Alicia, wanting to break the mood, suddenly piped up, "Who's hungry? I brought some of my famous Bruhl bread!"

So we ended up having a picnic. The two little girls were content walking and playing with each other while the four of us adults sat just chatting. It definitely felt strange eating in a cemetery, but none of us wanted to leave her just yet. "I remember you made this at the Battle at the Barious, too. It's only bread but, man it tasted better than I rations did."

Alicia grinned at my compliment. She was eating, but it was definitely us other three that were getting more than our fair share. This continued for a short amount of time. It was fun just being able to relax like we had in the old days. Of course, we all knew that it could not last long. Sure enough, we heard that fateful little sound from the tiny Isara, that long drawn out yawn as she collapsed in her mother's arms. Taking this cue, she looked at Rosie and I, smiling sheepishly. "I guess we had better go, then. Come on, now."

She was talking gently to tiny Isara, who was unhappy at being moved just after she had so comfortably found a spot in her mother's lap. Welkin assisted her, picking the little girl up. She seemed happy enough to be carried by her papa so she didn't make any more complaints. "I guess we are off."

"It was very nice seeing you guys again, Rosie, Rhun." Alicia grasped both of our hands. "You should visit us sometime... ah... when you aren't so busy, I mean, Rosie. I figure you'd have plenty of time, though, Rhun. You can come whenever. We could use some help at the bakery."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded, the mood lightening even as they were leaving. Alicia just laughed it off. Rosie, however, coughed a little and walked towards the grave, and kneeled down. I looked at her, and then at Isana who had followed her mama curiously.

"Are you going to sing?" I asked, knowing full well the answer.

"Yes. I have that promise to fulfill, after all." She got back up, and, still facing the grave, began. It was the same song that I had heard in that garage. The song that I could never forget. The lyrics, so bittersweet, the tune so sad, yet it clutched at you so strongly because of these reasons.

The sky is ever blue.

Endlessly continuing Light strongly... Shines upon tomorrow

Even when tears run From thoughts of homeland Deep in my heart,

The sky is still blue

In any world, we can live on Believing in Love

After finishing the first stanza, Rosie continued. I had never heard the lyrics before, but I knew that they were that unheard second verse I surely would have heard that night, if I had stayed silent. When the song was done, I couldn't help the tears that streamed from my face. Alicia was similarly affected, while Welkin just bowed his head in gratitude. Rosie looked around at us, bowed once and, taking Isana's hand, started to walk away. "It was very nice seeing you all again. Commander, Alicia, Rhun."

Welkin's troupe left soon thereafter. We did not have many other words to say to each other at that time. The song still was rebounding in my head, and I'm sure that the same could be said for the other two. Little Isara was asleep in her father's arms, so just

patting her on the head, I had said my farewells. I alone stayed at that point. It was like this every year, however. Rosie would sing, but leave soon after. I had never run into the commander or Alicia until this time. Perhaps it was because I preferred it this way, that I suddenly felt really at peace.

Sitting down in front of that grey tombstone, I began to talk, like I had done the last four years. "Hey... Isara. You now, this good luck charm protected me well this year. I have been doing oddjobs this year, travelling around... I stayed with a family of Darcsens a few months ago. When I mentioned that you were the daughter of Theimer, and that I had known you well, they were really impressed. Huh, it was pretty surprising for me I guess. I wonder how you would have responded to that praise. Probably with a small laugh and a 'thank you.'"

I took a breath, looking up at the blue sky. "I know, Isara... I promised you that I would move on. I wanted to find someone to love. I wanted to start a family. But I can't. I suppose that my moving on can't be completed by such simple tasks. So I'm breaking that promise. Ha. Well, I suppose it doesn't matter, though. Even if I did keep it, I don't think I would have been happy."

Clutching the doll tightly, with those tearstains on my cheeks, I said in a determined voice. "I am happy, though. I think it was enough for me... to have met you. To have loved you. I don't need anyone else. I can live on."

The lyrics that Rosie had sung were still ringing in my head. I imagined her voice singing them instead, and I began to hum softly. I sat like that for a long while, just humming that tune over and over. I was there so like that the sky was starting to have a faint orange glow in the distance before I realized it. I tried standing up, but my legs, asleep from having kneeled so long, sent me back down.

"I guess my body doesn't want to leave just yet, huh, Isara?" I laughed but then I became quiet again. That resolve I had shown before was deteriorating as the blue sky was vanishing. I choked out a single sentence then, "I can't stand being without you."

Just then... I knew I was imagining things. Of course I was, but I felt gentle arms intertwining themselves around my shoulders, her head resting on my back. I imagined her soft voice singing those lyrics, which rang clear in my head, so that I began singing with her, in my head. I just sat there, my eyes closed, imagining her against me, the

amount of happiness I felt was overwhelming. "As you touched me... I learned about myself..."

About how I'm right here About the fond times I had day after day.

Even if tears come streaming down, The sky is still blue

No matter what the world becomes, I will believe in love And be able to keep living on

I didn't know how much time had passed. I could still feel her against me, even then. So this is what the Darcsen spirit was? If so, then this was enough. If I could feel this every year, then everything would be fine. Clasping my shoulder where I imagined her hands were resting, I murmured, my heart so full to burst with love, "I'm so glad I met you, my most precious treasure."

I imagined her embarrassed laugh at that, and I just smiled, looking up at the slowly darkening sky. It didn't matter. I knew that even if the sky turned black, her spirit would still be with me, as long as I believed it to be so.

Afterword:

Thanks, I suppose if you read all of this! I was incredibly busy with school and work, so the amount of time I put into this was not nearly as much as I wanted. It was originally going to be a manga. As you can see with the pictures I used, which are in manga-style panels. I wrote this because of the obvious fact that August 23rd is the day that Isara died. I have to make a few things clear. My character's feelings are practically identical to mine, or how I feel I would have reacted to the loss of her. The story turned out to be a little sappy because of it, and it wasn't how I wanted it to be, but while I am frustrated with it, there isn't anything I can do about it, so I will just have to do better next year.

Now, onto the plot stuff. I messed with several events that are similar to those in the anime, but take place at different times and by different characters. Most of the story follows the game, and the manga, however, as I preferred those two mediums. Please don't go "but that was (blankblank) that was supposed to" or "You missed (blankblank)". While I probably did, this was my own story, and so it's my universe to deal with.

The last thing I have to say. I've said this many times on my DeviantArt page, but I truly, deeply love Isara Gunther (who I say with no shame is my Wife. I have no problem with other people having their own opinions and such, but my standpoint is that if anyone come trying to troll and laugh about how she died, my being incredibly upset is the least of what I'm obliged to offer in return. Please be civil about everything, thanks.


End file.
